


Cowboy meets Cow Boy

by Romiress



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cow Monsterboys, Enthusiastic Consent, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Vaguely Western Themed, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress
Summary: The bandit Jason Todd engages in some cattle rustling.---Written for the Jay x Jay challenge on Tumblr.





	Cowboy meets Cow Boy

Roy had told him once that everyone had a doppelganger somewhere out in the world. Of course, he'd meant it in the context of  _ someone who people would mistake for you and call the sheriff to report, _ and he'd been talking excitedly about how  _ apparently _ he'd been reported as being seen down on the west coast, but the principal was mostly the same.

Sometimes, people looked like you.

Sometimes those people looked just like you, but were actually cow people.

Who knew.

"It's not just me, right?" Roy says to his left, leaning heavily on the fence as they watch the herd of cowboys on the far side of the enclosure. "He looks just like you."

"You'd have a better grasp of what I look like then I would," Jason points out, but there's no denying that it's true. He looks  _ just _ like him. Same face. Same body. The only  _ real _ difference is that the cowboy has... well, cow-bits.

"I vote we steal it."

Jason gives Roy a  _ look. _

"Really?" He says. "We're cattle rustlers now? There's no way I'm risking my ass to steal a fucking  _ cow." _

Two days later, he's doing exactly that. Stealing a single cow turns out to not be  _ quite _ as hard as he thought it would be, but they're probably a shade over prepared. They're used to robbing banks; Robbing a single farm is child's play.

They've got the cow slung over the back of Roy's horse, bound and gagged when they wake up from the sedative they've given him, and he starts kicking more or less immediately, startling the horses and very nearly falling off. 

Roy gets the  _ really _ mean idea to let the cow walk if he's not willing to be carried, and in the end that's exactly what they do, forcing him to run after the horse or risk getting dragged. Roy doesn't leave much slack in the rope, and by the time they get back to camp the cow's panting heavily, exhausted from the run.

"So what  _ exactly _ is the plan here, chief?" Jason asks. "Because I'd really like to know there's a plan."

"There is definitely not a plan," Roy says. "I figured you'd want first crack at it. Drink straight from the source and all that."

Jason sideeyes him.

"Are you kidding me?" He says. "This is because you have a cow fetish?"

"They lactate," Roy says. "It's hot as hell."

Jason rolls his eyes.

"So what you  _ really _ want is to fuck a me that lactates."

_ "And _ he's got a big ass dick," Roy says.

The cow in question  _ growls  _ at them like a dog. It's not very cowlike, to say the least.

"I am  _ right here," _ the cow says, and Roy practically falls over laughing.

"The cow's not-" Jason starts.

"I  _ have a name!" _ The cow protests.

"Alright," Roy says. "Hit me. What's your name? Please tell me it's Spot or Bessie or something like that."

"Jason," the cow says.

Roy  _ howls _ with laughter.

"He looks like you  _ and _ he's got your name!"

Jason doesn't think it's  _ nearly _ as funny as Roy apparently does.

Jason-the-cow is eyeing Roy, and when he catches Jason looking, he grins at him, rocking his hips forward to show off just what he's packing.

It is, if Jason is being honest, pretty big. Like, he's no slouch, but cows are something  _ else,  _ and Jason-the-cow is a pretty damn big guy.

"You like what you see," Jason-the-cow says, more or less  _ completely _ ignoring Jason in favor of Roy. Jason can't entirely blame him, but it does rub him the wrong way.

"Hey," Jason says, and he reaches over, grabbing the cow's horn and hauling him over. "I called first dibs."

"Who says I want to fuck you?" Jason-the-Cow says.

"Oh, you  _ totally _ want to," Roy says. "You barely even put up a fight when we grabbed you. No no, you took one big look at Jaybird here and you were just dying to get your dick in him, weren't you?"

That seems to pique the cow's attention, because his big blue eyes turn towards Jason, looking him over.

He seems to like what he sees, because Jason sees his cock twitch.

"Now," Roy says, producing a knife that he uses to cut the rope around the cow's wrists, "don't you boys mind me. I'm going to just enjoy the show."

The cow has a  _ really _ big dick, and Jason gets a facefull of it when the cow jumps him. He's big and seems heavier than he should be, and when the cow goes straight to shoving him over and sitting on his chest, Jason's not  _ quite _ as ready as he probably should be.

Reasonably speaking he should probably be putting up a fight, but his mouth's been watering since he first got a good look at it, and the fact that the cow's getting hard from the sensation of Jason's breath against his erection is enough to make  _ him _ get hard in turn.

It's a vicious cycle, to say the least.

That said, the cow has  _ no _ goddamn patience, because he goes right on ahead and rubs his half-hard cock against Jason's lips.

"Open up," the cow says. "You don't have horns, but I'll make do."

Jason opens his mouth to protest and gets a mouthful of dick instead.

It can barely even be counted as a blowjob. There's no technique to it, no finesse. No, instead it really just come down to the cow digging his fingers into Jason's hair and fucking into his mouth without much regard for Jason's comfort. He's always been a bit of a masochist, but the cow sets an absolutely  _ grueling _ pace. Inside of sixty seconds, Jason's eyes are watering. By the second minute, his visions starting to go black around the edges.

And then the cow just  _ shoves _ in, going so deep that Jason feels himself gagging, and starts to cum.

He cums a  _ lot. _ He knows enough about cows to expect it, because they don't have those big balls for nothing, but knowing about it doesn't stop it from choking on it as he struggles to swallow it all.

It's a lot. In fact, it's just too much, and as he chokes and gags the cow finally pulls back, pumping his cock with one hand as he splatters his cum all across Jason's face and chest, ruining his shirt.

Jason coughs and splutters, trying to catch his breath, but all he can taste is the sweetness of the cow's cum, the milky taste that he feels like he's going to be tasting for  _ weeks _ afterwards.

Roy is  _ very _ enthusiastically rubbing at himself, his eyes fixed to them, and he shoots Jason a wide grin when he spots Jason looking.

"Too rough," Jason snaps, his voice hoarse. "I almost blacked out."

"Thought you could take it," the cow says petulantly. "Thought you were the big man and all that stuff you humans say."

"I'm not a cow," Jason says. "I need to breath. I'm not built for... marathon sex and all that shit."

Because the cow's already getting hard again, already ready to go. He's pretty sure he saw a scandalous story in the newspaper about something like this.  _ Lonely widow fucked to death by own cow. _

He's pretty sure he's about to get a good idea of what that feels like.

Even so, that's not enough to dissuade him. He wants to know what it feels like inside him, and he shifts his position, pulling off his pants (slightly stained) and his shirt (absolutely ruined). His hat's already off, and he rids himself of his boxers, as naked as the cow that's now casually stroking himself as he watches Jason strip.

"Let me get a taste," Jason says, and the cow doesn't go down easily. He has to roll him onto his back, pinning him in place before the cow is compliant enough to let Jason at his nipples.

"Oh hell," Roy says. "Less teeth, Jaybird. Use your tongue."

Jason pulls back, baring his teeth at Roy.

"What happened to  _ I'm just watching?"  _ He says. "And like you're some fucking expert. How many times have you milked a cow with your mouth?"

"Use your teeth," the cow says, proving Jason's point. "Just gently, right at the start."

Jason does as he asks, and he's rewarded with fresh milk, straight from the tap. It's less thick than the cow's cum, but also far sweeter, and he understands why people swear by getting the milk straight from the source.

The sight of the cow under him lazily stroking himself isn't half bad either.

"You're going to want this," Roy says, holding out a bottle of oil for him to take. Jason pulls back from the cows puppy red nipples, still leaking milk, and snatches it away from Roy.

"You don't need that," the cow says, looking irritated. "That's what the milk's for. If you put oil in, it's just going to ruin the taste."

"The  _ taste?" _ Jason says. "It's going in my ass, not in a glass."

"Make him drink it right out of you," the cow says.

Roy looks like he's never wanted anything more in his entire goddamned life.

"Then make it good," Jason says, "and eat me out. Because I'm not as stretchy as one of you cows."

Jason rolls off the cow onto his back, and the cow wastes absolutely no time in doing exactly that. He doesn't have much technique, but Jason doubts he's had much experience either. What he does have, however, is  _ enthusiasm. _ The cow's eating his ass like Jason's got the answer to all life's mysteries buried in there, working him open as Jason tips his head back to watch Roy jerk himself off to the sight.

"I'll hold out," Roy says. "Don't you worry."

Jason knows  _ exactly _ what he's waiting for.

"Done," Jason-the-cow says, his ears wiggling as he pops back up for air. "Or good enough, anyway."

"That is not-" Jason starts to say, only the cow wastes no time in pressing the head of his cock right up against Jason's hole and starting to push in.

It doesn't go in right away. The head of his cock is just a bit too big, and he's just a bit too tight for that. But the cow is right: The milk  _ does _ help. Every big dollop of precum eases the way that much more. It's the world's best lubricant as far as Jason can tell, and after a little bit of rubbing he feels the head of the cow's cock pop in.

And  _ good god _ it's big. Way bigger than Roy, not that he's going to say that to him right then (not with the prospect of Roy eating him out after on the table, anyway). He's  _ thick, _ and the cow looks downright  _ wicked _ as he leans over Jason, pressing in inch by agonizing inch.

"You humans are all the same," the cow says. "You're just  _ dying _ for it, but you never just ask outright. If you'd leaned over the fence and asked me to pump you full, you wouldn't have had to kidnap me in the first place."

The cow drags his tongue up Jason's neck, and all Jason can do is whine at how overstimulated he feels. His throat aches. His lips hurt. And that's not even getting started on it's ass, enduring the long, slow stretch as the cow finally bottoms out in him.

He's not expecting the cow to nip at his nipples, but he absolutely does, and Jason cringes at the sensation, entirely unused to it.

"You're not getting anything out of there," he says, and the cow makes no effort to stop, rocking his hips back before starting to thrust in slow, languid motions.

He does, in fact, get something out of there: The feeling of overstimulation is so intense that Jason can't quite manage to form words. Instead, all he can manage are choked little noises as the cow nips and sucks at his nipples, thrusting into him like he has all the time in the world.

It feels like an absolute mercy when the cow starts to pick up the pace, thrusting into him with reckless abandon. Jason's own cock is leaking cum onto his stomach, but and he can only just  _ barely _ manage to reach down, grabbing himself and starting to jerk himself off with rough, erratic strokes.

The cow finally lifts his head, making an entirely inhuman sounding groaning noise as he finally cums, burying himself in Jason as his entire body goes tense. Jason was pretty sure people were exaggerating when they said you could  _ feel _ a cow finishing in you, but instead they're right on the money. He can  _ feel _ how much liquid there is in him, and he can feel it even more when the cow starts to thrust into him, milking out the last bit as Jason squeezes down on him.

"Hell," Jason whispers under his breath. He feels bloated and overly full, and he's almost painfully hard, struggling to concentrate on the feeling in his ass and his own erection at the same time.

The cow pulls back, and Roy pops into his view, leaning over it.

"Jesus, Jaybird," he says. "You would not  _ believe _ how fucked up you look right now."

Roy leans down, pinching one of Jason's nipples and earning a yelp of response. They're puffy and probably going to be bruised, but the movement makes the  _ full _ feeling shift around, earning a groan of... something. He's pretty sure he likes it, but it's not quite pleasurable so much as it is a feeling of pure, unadulterated fullness.

"You're all wrecked down here, too," Roy says as he grabs Jason by the calves, pulling his legs up as he tips him back so his ass is in the air. He hooks Jason's legs over his shoulders, and leans down, lapping at his hole eagerly.

The  _ sounds _ Roy is making are heaven, and the feeling of his tongue burying itself in Jason's ass is enough to push him over the edge. He whites out as he cums, splattering his chest in the awkward, nearly upside down position, and Roy shows no sign of stopping as he continues to eat him out, drinking every drop he can.

Roy eventually flips him around, manhandling Jason like he weighs nothing at all, and drinks his fill without an ounce of shame.

Jason's ready to sleep for a week he's so exhausted.

The cow, on the other hand, has other plans, and seeing his own face grinning back at him when he dares to look, his hand on his cock, is  _ not _ what he's hoping for.

"I hope you're not done," he says, "because I've still got two or three more loads in me."

Jason is definitely going to die.


End file.
